Un roto para un descosido
by Neko Heartgneel
Summary: Para Lucy todo estaba planeado pero no contaba con que cierta peliblanca apareceria denuevo arruinando algo que a ella le habia costado decidir... sin embargo cierto mago de hielo la ayudara a reponerse de tanto dolor y quien sabe tal ves ella tambien lo ayude a él a curarse... mal summary lo sé pero no se arrepentiran, leanlo!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno antes de que saquen ideas alocadas quiero que sepan que NO, no me cambie ha GrayLu, amo y soy fan del NaLu solo que he leido un fic en otra pagina que me ha gustado mucho y que justamente era esta pareja, me parecio muy adorable que me inspiro a hacer un one-shot de ellos, se los recomiendo es de se llama "Snow me what i'm looking for" sin mas que decirles espero que no me abucheen.

* * *

**UN ROTO PARA UN DESCOSIDO**

Era una mañana como todas, me levante feliz porque hoy seria el gran día, hoy le diria todo a Natsu. Si, hace mucho que rondaba este pensamiento y este sentimiento por mi cabeza. Admito que al principio no lo quise ver pero era porque dentro mío habia un miedo de que si algo salia mal toda nuestra amistad se perdiera y todo cambiara radicalmente. Pero luego de dos día de haber estado ausente en el gremio, de cerrar puertas y ventanas, de estar a oscuras; lo he decidido, se lo dire y no me arrepentire. Se que suena muy loco porque cabe la posibilidad de que o me rechace o no entienda de que es lo que le estoy hablando pero no puedo seguir siendo cobarde, si no lo entiende se lo explicare de mil maneras y si me rechaza no me dare por vencida.

La rubia iba contenta por las calles de Magnolia, tarareando una cancion mientras caminaba. En cuanto diviso la colina donde estaba ubicada su más preciado gremio acelero su paso. Sin embargo cuando estaba por entrar escucho mucha bulla por parte del gremio, todos estaban reunidos, al parecer, en el centro del gremio. Eran tantos que hasta salian a la puerta del gremio para poder ver.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunte a los que estaban fuera, pero ellos solo voltearon a verme con una sonrisa y unas lagrimas.

Entre temerosa, no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando. En cuanto puse un pie cerca del circulo pude sentir la mirada de algunos de los miembros del gremio haciendo que me pusiera nerviosa.

Cuando logre llegar al circulo mis ojos no podian creer lo que estaban viendo... era Mirajane y Elfman llorando abrazando a una chica de cabellos blancos y cortos, los tres sentados en el suelo.

-!Lisanna!-grito entre llantos el albino.

-!Hermanitos!-grito la joven de cabello corto.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ¿que no era ella la hermanita que Mira me dijo que habia fallecido? Una sonrisa y se formo en mis labios, estaba feliz por ellos... despues de tanto tiempo... pero ¿como?

-¿Sorprendida?-me asuste un poco y gire a ver a mi costado, estaba parado mi gran amigo Gray, siempre me tomaba desprevenida y hacia que me sonrojara por la mirada tan intensa que me daba.

-¿Como paso?-pregunte olvidando por completo el susto que me dio.

-Al parecer ella habia perdido la memoria-me dijo mirandola y luego mirandome, pero yo estaba confundida-es que nunca encontraron el cuerpo-explico sin que tuviera que decirle nada.

-Ohhh-dije mirandolos-estoy feliz por ellos.

-No creo que lo estes por mucho-dijo serio mirando a la misma direccion.

-¿Porque lo dices?-pregunte aturdida por lo que me dijo.

-¿Eh? no nada olvidalo-dijo sonriendo.

Los contemple un momento, me daba cierta envidia verlos pues me hacian recordar a la familia que no tengo, mi madre murio cuando era niña y mi padre me odio desde ese mismo dia, ahora la familia que tenia eran Fairy Tail, mis amigos y por sobre todo Natsu. Sin embargo nunca seran mi familia real, ¿quien no quisiera recibir un abrazo de tu madre o hermano? pero fuera de todos esos pensamientos estaba muy contenta.

En ese momento la rubia elevo la mirada sorprendia de si misma, se habia olvidado la razon por la que fue: Natsu. Lo busco con la mirada pero no lo encontro.

-Por cierto ¿porque faltaste dos dias?-me pregunto Gray de la nada.

-Ah ¿eso? mmm bueno... no me sentia bien-dije agachando la mirada, no era que le estuviese mintiendo pero no era exactamente por eso.

-¿Sabes que te conosco muy bien cierto?-dijo mirandome fijamente- es dificil engañarme.

-Yo...-pero en ese momento las puertas del gremio se abrieron de par en par.

-¿QUE SUCED- y no termino la frase, ese bulloso grito fue de mi amado pelirosa.

El pelirosa estaba mirando fijamente el centro del grupo, no podia despegar la mirada.

En el momento en el que vi a Natsu callar algo dentro mio me advirtio que saliera de alli, que algo iba a pasar y que yo terminaria mal... y dicho y hecho. Vi a la peliblanca separarse de sus hermanos, levantarse y taparse la boca sorprendida.

-N-Natsu...-sollozo. En ese momento salio corriendo a su alcance y se tiro sobre él... plantandole un beso.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par... queria creer que era mentira, que mis ojos me estaban engañando, que todo esto era solo un mal sueño, pero no... alli estaban ellos... él no hacia nada, incluso cerro los ojos y la abrazo. Ya no pude mas... esa era la razon para que algunos me miraran al llegar, sabian que esto pasaria. Gire a ver a Levy y ella me miraba con pena y dolor ajeno, mire a Cana que dejo de beber, me miro y agacho la vista... por ultimo mire a Gray... el me lo habia dicho, me dijo que algo sucederia... él lo sabia todo. Mis piernas me temblaron, mi cuerpo me pesaba y mis ojos los senti cargados. Sali corriendo a la puerta trasera y segui corriendo todo lo que mi corazon me pedia mientras las lagrimas salian sin permiso de mí.

Sentia la brisa soplar en mi rostro, sentia que me dolian las piernas pero no queria detenerme. No tenia idea de adonde me dirigia pero mi deseo era simplemente alejarme de ese lugar. En cuanto me detuve note el pasto en mis pies y los arboles a mi alrededor. Me quede parada unos minutos y cerre los puños... gotas de lluvia cayeron primero debiles y luego fuertes... mis lagrimas y la lluvia se mesclaron y por un momento lo camuflaron. Pero mis sollozos advertirian a cualquiera que mi corazon estaba roto.

Me desplome sin cuidado al piso, sintiendo inmediatamente el dolor de chocar con el cesped mojado y frio. Sujete mi boca intentando que mis gritos no salieran más de lo que ya salian pero ya para que, estaba sola y nadie me escucharia...

-AHHHHHH-grite, no era mio, era de mi corazon, de mi alma... ese grito doloroso y lastimero era desde lo mas profundo de mi ser.

En ese momento escuche pasos detras mio, no voltee a ver, ya que me importaba saber que me pasara mi pecho lo sentia quebrado y yo me sentia perdida.. sin embargo senti un abrazo...

-Lucy...-susurro... podia reconocer esa voz donde sea que la oyese... Gray...

Lo sentia frio, pero tambien calido, sin poder mas me voltee a él y lo abrase dejando salir todo mi dolor en su pecho... él solo me oculto entre sus brazos y acaricio mi cabeza tratando de calmarme. Luego de eso me senti cansada y me fui desconectado del mundo.

/*/*/*/

La rubia fue abriendo lentamente los ojos hasta poder ver bien que era o que la rodeaba. Era su cuarto, de eso estaba segura pero ¿como llego alli? En ese momento vio una cabellera azabache en el sofa de su cuarto... lo recordo todo. Otra vez ese sentimiento la ahogo y las lagrimas amenzaron con volver a salir sin control.

-¿Lucy?-dijo levemente Gray mientras se sentaba en el sofa y se sobaba el ojo-estas despier... no llores-dijo levantandose y yendo a sentarse junto a ella.

-Y-Yo...-intente decir pero de mi garganta no salia nada.

-Quedate tranquila, debes comer algo, ayer no comiste nada-dijo mientras se dirigia a la cocina.

-¿Ayer?-pregunte confundida- ¿!me quede dormida todo un dia!?

-No habia necesidad de gritar-dijo saliendo con una plato con sopa-y si, ayer te quedaste dormida y parecia que tuvieras pesadillas, tuve que traerte para que no te enfermes, pero cuando me estaba por ir tu me sujetaste de la muñeca y me dijiste que no me fuera.

-¿Si?-dije frunciendo el ceño- n-no lo recuerdo-dije apenada.

-Y asi me lo imaginaba-dijo suspirando, tenia una mirada... que no entendia-ahora solo concentrate en reponerte y comer.

-¿Como supiste donde estaba?-pregunte cuando me acorde.

-Te segui en cuanto saliste del gremio, muchos se preocuparon por lo que yo solo te di el alcance-dijo cruzandose de brazos.

-Y que fue lo qu-

-No hablemos de eso ahora-dijo Gray serio- no es bueno para tu salud.

No le dije nada y baje la mirada, tenia razon, ya tenia suficiente con haberme quedado dormida un dia entero y haberme quedado en casa los otros dos dias por estar pensando en él... sin embargo el dolor me estaba agobiando.

-Hey, te dije que no lloraras-me dijo limpiando una lagrima que salio sin mi consentimiento.

-L-Lo siento... yo...-pero no pude y lo abrase- me duele tanto... he perdido sin siquiera intenarlo- confese ya cansada de mi misma.

-Lo sé, lo sé-dijo devolviendome el abrazo- te dije que a mi no me puedes engañar, pero tienes que estar tranquila, tienes que reponerte.

-Pero me duele...

-Aun asi-dijo con un tono de voz serio pero a la vez con dolor- sé que duele, yo más que nadie lo sé, pero no es bueno que te hundas.

Me quede sorprendida, me acaba de confesar que habia sufrido de un amor y yo solo podia aferrarme a él.

-No quiero que me preguntes nada-dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos- solo quiero que sepas que yo pude salir a delante, y ahora estoy mejor.

-P-Pero... ¿cuanto tiempo demorara?-pregunte inocente.

-Depende de cuan fuerte seas-dijo alejandose un poco de mí- ahora solo debes de distraerte, no pienses en eso.

Asenti con la cabeza- entonces ¿como lo saco de mi mente? esa escena se repite en mi cabeza-le conte sin temor ni verguenza.

-Entonces, haremos que tu mente vea otra cosa-me dijo sonriendo y tomandome de la muñeca haciendo que me levante de la cama- primero debes de cambiarte, te esperare en la puerta-dijo saliendo.

La rubia lo miro cerrar la puerta y suspiro, lo menos que podia hacer por él despues de haberla estado cuidando era obedecerle. Se levanto y se fue al baño, la imagen que veia era lamentable: ojos rojos he hinchados, ropa sucia y aun humeda, piel sucia y algo palida. Se baño rapidamente y se cambio. Tomo sus llaves y salio de su departamento. Al bajar se encontro con un peliazul recostado en la pared sin su camiseta.

-Gray tu ropa-dije con una gotita estilo anime.

-¿En que momento?-dijo sorprendido, yo solo solte una risita- bueno-dijo mirandome y sonriendo- me alegra que ya estes sonriendo.

-Mmmm-dije pensativa y dando una leve sonrisa- ¿adonde vamos?

-Al parque de diversiones, a la heladeria, nosé donde tu quieras-dijo caminando.

-Bueno, vamos a comer algo, tengo hambre-dije sojetando mi estomago, él solo se hecho a reir- hey, no te burles de mí.

-Es que das risa-dijo limpiandose una lagrimita- pero si eso quieres... conosco un parque donde venden una deliciosas hamburguesas, vamos yo invito.

-De acuerdo-dije sonriendo y caminando con él.

Estuvimos dando vueltas por el lugar, comimos no solo la hamburguesa sino tambien algodon dulce y una manzana acaramelada. Nos subimos a distintos juegos... fue muy entretenido la verdad.

-Jajajaja debiste ver tu cara-me reia- estabas todo asustado jajajajaja

-!Hey! tu tambien lo estabas- dijo con un puchero- ademas que querias que hiciera de un momento a otro desapareciste.

-Es que me habian jalado y me habian tapado la boca-dije sacandole la lengua- pero debo admitir que en vez de asustarme y patearlos les agradeci por dejarme ver como estaba jajajaja incluso te rompiste la pared para huir jajajaja

-Chistosa-dijo volteando la mirada- pero bueno-dijo con un suspiro- ¿quieres comer algo? ya es de noche.

-Tienes razon-dije sonriendole y tomandolo de la mano- ven conosco un restaurante muy bueno, esta vez yo invito.

Lo jale y llegamos al restaurante, no era muy lujoso pero si estaba lleno de personas, pues la comida que servian era delicosa. Nos sentamos en una mesa y nos pusimos a ver la carta...

-Natsu... yo no quiero comer aqui-escuche la voz de una mujer. En ese momento mi respiracion se detuvo y mi corazon dio un brinco que podria matarme.

-Era el lugar más cerca, ademas ya he venido antes-dijo él un poco... ¿cansado?-tenemos que seguir buscando.

-Pero ya es muy tarde-se quejo- estoy cansada y no quiero comer aqui.

-Pero Lis...

Ya no queria seguir oyendo, me levante de mi sitio y trate de salir...

-¿Lucy?-dijo esa voz que antes hacia que mi corazon latiera fuertemente y ahora solo agrandaba mi dolor- !Lucy! ¿donde estabas? te he estado buscando...

-Adiós-dije secamente saliendo del lugar, corri un poco pero alguien me tomo del brazo y me detuvo haciendo que me gire a verlo.

-¿Que te sucede Luce?-dijo él mirandome- ¿estas bien?- me pregunto viendo que estaba llorando.

-Y-Yo...-queria gritarle, queria llorar y esperar a que me abrazara.

-Lucy..-dijo Gray dandome el alcance y salvandome- ven vamos conosco otro sitio.

-Hey, hielito, estoy hablando con ella-dijo Natsu mirandolo retadoramente.

-Ella esta cansada-dijo mirandome, y tratando de hacer que lo siga- mejor hablan mañana.

-Pero...

-Esta bien-dije cortandolo- mañana hablamos-dije mirandolo por ultima vez y siendo jalada de la mano por Gray.

Él la jalo hasta su departamento, donde le hizo algo de comer y la volvio a consolar de esa tristeza que la agobiaba.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Al dia siguiente ambos fueron al gremio, juntos. En cuanto entraron varias miradas se posaron en ellos, algunos preocupados por la ausencia de la rubia y otros soprendidos de ver con quien llegaba.

-Lucy-dijo rapidamente Mira- ¿estas bien?- tenia una mirada de preocupacion y algo mas...

-Si-dije tratando de sonar tranquila.

-Mira por favor dale algo caliente, ha estado enferma estos dias-dijo Gray salvandome y ayudandome.

-Oh, asi que tu la estuviste cuidando-dijo picara- bien enseguida se lo traigo.

-Gracias-le dije a Gray- me has estado ayudando bastante estos dias.

-No te preocupes- dijo sacudiendo un poco mi cabello.

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron y dejaron ver a un pelirosado entrar con la mirada fija en la barra.

-Luce-dijo fuerte acercandoseme- ¿porque estabas llorando?- vino directamente a mí.

-Yo...-trate de hablar pero un nudo me lo impidio y las lagrimas me querian atormentar de nuevo.

-Lucy, ven toma tu te-dijo Gray mientras me jalaba a la barra.

-Maldito hielito ¿que no ves que estoy hablando con ella? no nos interrumpas-dijo enojado.

-Puedo interrumpir lo que me de la gana, total ayer tu interrumpiste nuestra cita-dijo serio Gray.

-¿C-Cita?-pregunto él sorprendido y cambiando por completo de actitud.

-Ah, cierto, no te dijimos, estamos saliendo-dijo despreocupado.

Natsu agacho la mirada y cerro los puños, en ese momento la peliblanca menor fue corriendo a verlo pero este la alejo y se quedo parado unos momentos.

-Natsu...-dijo Lisannna- ¿que tienes?

Yo estaba apunto de decir algo pero me quede callada y agache la mirada, las lagrimas ya estaban por salir nuevamente.

Todo el gremio estaba atento a la conversacion y en cuanto el peliazabache solto eso hizo que muchos en el gremio se quedaran mudos.

-Vamonos-dijo Gray jalandome fuera del gremio.

-¿Que fue todo eso?-lo regañe ya lejos del gremio.

-!Perdon pero esa era la unica cosa que se me ocurrio para sacarte de ahi!-dijo malhumorado- minimo dime gracias.

-Genial-dije suspirando y refunfuñando- pero igual, gracias. Me has estado ayudando tanto..

-No es solo ayuda, Lucy-dijo serio- yo...-me tomo de las manos- realmente no me gusta verte mal, nunca me ha gustado.

-Gray...

-Eres muy especial, en cuanto te vi lo supe... yo...-agacho la mirada- tuve un mal recuerdo con el amor... estuve enamorado de Lisanna...

Abri los ojos como plato sorprendida... pero ella...

-Ella amaba a otro-solto sin mas- y yo tuve que tragarme mis sentimientos, ella lo sabia pero me dijo siempre que era su amigo... como si quisiese evitar que se lo dijese, tuve que coser la herida que me dejo...

-Yo.. lo siento...-dije apretando sus manos.

-Pero eso no me importo mas en cuanto te conoci-confeso- te quiero... y mucho-mis ojos se abrieron por segunda vez- mi corazon descosido al verte mal...

-El mio esta roto-dije abrazandolo.

-Siempre hay un roto para un descosido...-dijo acariciandome la cabeza y sujetandome fuerte de la cintura- ¿no lo quieres intentar?

-Pero.. y-yo... estoy confundida-le conte, se alejo un poco pero sin soltarme, para poder verme- he estado tan mal por todos estos sentimientos que tengo pero en eso llegaste tu y fue como si un angel me hubiera levantado...-agache la mirada- me siento calida contigo pero mi corazon duele cuando lo veo a él...

-Entonces dejame curarte y ayudame a curarme-dijo sujetando mi rostro. aunque sea intentemoslo... nada perdemos...

-Y tu...-dije dudosa.

-Mi corazon estara bien, pude soportar ver a la mujer que amaba amando a alguien que no le hacia caso...

-Natsu...-dije sorprendida.

-Él es un bruto en estas cosas... pero aun asi ella siempre lo siguio...

-Yo soy diferente-dije sonriendo- quiero sanarme, Gray... quiero sanarte...

Él sonrio tiernamente, yo tambien sonrei y entrelace mis dedos con su mano que estaba suelta, pues la otra aun estaba en mi rostro dandome leves caricias.

-Curemonos-dijo seguro.

-Si-dije contenta...

Lentamente senti nuestras respiracion juntarse y en un momento algo frio pero suave cubrio mis labios... poco a poco sus labios se fueron entibiando y los mios fueron sintiendo todo ese sentimiento que a ambos nos estaba confundiendo...

-Te quiero-le dije al separarnos- pero quiero que sepas que aun asi lo quiero a él...

-Lo sé... yo aun recuerdo el dolor al verla-confeso triste- pero para eso nos tenemos.

-Tienes razon.

No se que fue lo que paso despues porque ya no me importaba ni el tiempo ni el lugar, nos divertimos saliendo a ver la ciudad de noche y nos abrazamos consolandonos de nuestros propios dolores. Al dia siguiente no sabiamos que nos esperaria pero teniamos muy enclaro que eso ya no debia de importarnos, nuestro corazones se estaban curando gracias a la presencia del otro...

* * *

Charan! si lo se el final me quedo aggg pero es que la idea estaba en mi cabeza pero el final se me fue.. TT-TT gomene! pero aun asi espero que les haya gustado, ya saben dejen sus reviews n.n


	2. Me siento perdido

Hi! bueno vi por ahi un comentario que decia que si habria una continuacion y realmente solo sera esta, no puedo dejar que solo sea Lucy y Gray quienes sufran, veremos como lo vive Natsu... y creanme seguira siendo GrayLu :)

* * *

**ME SIENTO PERDIDO**

Ya ha pasado dos días desde que Luce ha faltado al gremio, la he buscado en su casa pero las ventanas estan cerradas y todo siempre esta oscuro. Me levante sin ganas ¿para que levantarse animado si ella no estaria? Si suena raro viniendo de mí pero me encanta molestarla, si ella no esta no me siento igual... es más diria que este amor que siento por ella sobre pasa mis limites... amor... nunca pense que sentiria eso por alguien, el unico al que he amado ha sido a Igneel pero es porque él es mi padre... amo a happy como a mi hijo... no dire que no quiero a los del gremio pero ella... es diferente. Nunca seria capaz de decirselo porque se que ella no siente lo mismo, siempre me ha visto como a un amigo y para que negarlo me gusta que sea asi. Prefiero que me de sus abrazos y sus mimos como amigo a que meta la pata diciendo mis sentimientos y ver como ella se aleja de mi.

Me cambie y comi algo. Happy se habia ido a una mision con Wendy y Romeo... solo por seguir a Charle... traidor. Me encamine al departamento de Lucy, pues alli me dirigo todas las mañanas desde que la conoci. Solo que esta vez no es para molestarla sino para saber si la encontraba pero mi sorpresa fue gran al ver que su ventana estaba abierta. Trepe rapidamente y vi su cuarto... su aroma entro por mis fosas nasales y penetro hasta mi cerebro... para mi mala suerte ella no estaba alli pero el hecho de que la ventana estuviera abierta me indicaba que estaba bien y que probablemente ahora mismo ella estaba sentada en la barra hablando con Mira.

La emocion mi embriago y sali corriendo a toda prisa hacia el gremio... estaba entusiasmado de poder verla.

Un pelirosa iba corriendo por las calles de Magnolia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sin importarle en absoluto quien se encontraba frente suyo. Empujaba a quien se le interponia y saltaba los "obstaculos" que le impedian avanzar mucho mas rapido de lo que ya iba.

Justo cuando estaba por entrar algo hizo que se me erizara la piel... escuchaba sollozos y olia lagrimas por todo el aire cercano al gremio. Mi pecho se oprimio y algo dentro mio hizo que sintiese la desesperacion mas grande de mi vida... en mi mente solo pasaba la idea de que algo malo le haya pasado a Luce... Corri un poco más y de una patada abri las puertas del gremio.

-¿QUE SUCED- pero me quede alli, mire fijamente el centro del gremio... me sentia aliviado de saber que no era Luce la que estaba mal pero a la vez enfoque mejor mi vista... era Lisanna... mi amiga de la infancia.

No lo podia creer, ella... ella.. se suponia que estaba... sin embargo ella se levanto y me vio, estaba tan sorprendida como yo. Ya estaba grande, no era la misma pequeña que yo recordaba.

-N-Natsu...-solto entre llanto, lo admito yo tambien estaba feliz de verla.

Fue corriendo hasta mi y se tiro como antes lo hacia... sin embargo algo diferente senti... era extraño pues nunca tuve un acercamiento como este pero debo admitir que era una sensacion suave... queria experimentar mas de esta sensancio pero cuando cerre los ojos la imagen de Lucy paso por mi mente... en ese momento abri los ojos y la aleje de mi de un empujon... oli en el aire las lagrimas de Lucy... !carajo¡ la habia malogrado por completo.

El pelirosa asustado se levanto y miro para todos lados, muchos estaban sorprendidos y otros solo negaban con la cabeza.

-Lucy..-escuche pronunciar a Gray luego vi como Cana le daba una seña con la cabeza y él salia corriendo por la puerta trasera.

-N-Natsu..-escuche una voz detras mio. Cierto Lisanna.

-Oh, perdon me olvide- dije ayudandola a pararse- ¿me puedes explicar que fue eso?- le pregunte algo enojado.

-Y-Yo.. te extrañe mucho-dijo llorando y acercandose a abrazarme- siempre te ame, Natsu.

-Lisanna..-susurre respondiendo levemente su abrazo- yo lo siento pero te veo como a una hermanita..

-Pero.. a-acabas de..-dijo entre sorprendida y dolida.

-Fue una confucion-le trate de explicar- lo siento.

-Vamos Lisannna-dijo Mira jalandola- hay muchas cosas que debes de saber.

Las vio partir mientra él se quedaba parado sin saber que pensar o como reaccionar.

Luego de eso todo el gremio se fue alejando excepto un grupito: Cana, Levy, Gajeel y Juvia.

-¡Eres un idiota!-me grito Cana- nunca entiendes lo que haces- por ultimo me dio un golpe y se fue molesta.

-Nunca te lo perdonare, Natsu-dijo friamente Levy ocultando su mirada- Lu-chan...-sollozo mientras se iba.

-Ahora si te pasaste Salamander- dijo Gajeel mirando a Levy mientras se iba para seguirla- la coneja no se lo merecia.

-Yo...-agache la mirada, no entendia nada... se que yo la amaba pero ¿por que ellos tenian que enojarse? a menos que...

-Juvia lo siente mucho-dijo la peliazul acerandoseme- Juvia sabe lo que es amar a alguien que no lo ve-dijo agachando la cabeza- pero no se de por vencido Natsu-san, luche por ella... luche por Lucy-san.

La mire a los ojos, era la unica que me habia dado apoyo- gracias- dije alegre.

Natsu salido corriendo en direccion a la puerta trasera, lugar donde antes se habia ido Gray... si tenia suerte la encontraria... sin embargo alguien lo detuvo en plena calle, justo cuando la lluvia comenzaba a caer.

-Natsu-dijo Lisanna firme- tenemos que hablar.

-Ahora no Lis-dije algo inquieto.

-He desaparecido tres años, todos creyeron que estaba muerta... ¿no quieres si quiera saber como volvi?-pregunto algo enfadada.

-Esta bien-dije suspirando, recordando que lo mas probable es que ella este en su casa- dime ¿como paso todo esto?

-Vamos a otro sitio, esta lloviendo- dijo caprichosa mientras se cubria con las manos la frente para poder verme... ella siempre fue como una niñita mimada y caprichosa.

-De acuerdo, vamos alli- dije viendo una cafeteria.

Ambos entraron y se secaron lo poco que podian secar. Lisanna le prohibio que usara su fuego pues podria quemar algo.

-Y cuando me levante ya habia recuperado mi memoria-dijo dando por finalizada su historia.

-Vaya... me alegro que hayas podido recuperarla-le dije sonriendo- todos en el gremio te extrañaron.

-¿Y tu? ¿Me extrañaste?- pregunto curiosa.

-Claro, eras mi mejor amiga-dije sonriendo y sacudiendole un poco el cabello.

-¿Era?-dijo con algo de irritacion- ¿quien es Lucy?

-Mi mejor amiga y nakama- dije sonriendo enormemente al recordarla.

-¿Asi que ella es tu mejor amiga?-dijo algo ironica- ¿que paso con nosotros?

-¿Nosotros? ¿te refieres a nuestra amistad?-le pregunte tratando de evitar que la cosa se complique.

-No, Natsu, nosotros, siempre compartimos todo, reiamos y hasta me quede a dormir en tu casa dos veces-dijo como regañandome- ¿no me digas que olvidaste todos los abrazos que me dabas?

-No los olvide Lisanna, solo que tu lo malinterpretaste todo- la vi abrir los ojos como platos y se sonrojo de la ira- ya te lo dije, Lis, eres como una hermanita, siempre fue asi.

-Pero... dijiste que me querias, me prometiste que nos casariamos-dijo intentando llorar.

-Nunca dije que nos casariamos-dije ya algo molesto- y si te quiero pero no de la manera que piensas.

-¿Es lucy verdad?-pregunto con la mirada de furia.

-Lisanna-la mire firmemente y ella parecio entenderla- pues hablar lo que quieras de mi, pero si no la conoces mejor no hables, no me agrada que pongas esa mirada, ni por ella ni por nadie. Ha pasado tiempo desde que te vi y si te extrañe mucho, me dolio mucho perderte, pero estas aqui, viva, no tienes porque recordar algo que ya paso.

-No la conosco es cierto, pero me ha quitado algo que era mio-dijo cruzandose de brazos.

-Yo no soy tuyo, Lis-dije ya enfadado y levantandome- tienes que madurar y entiende si no la conoces no hables.

Sali del lugar hecho furia, estaba molesto de que asi haya tenido que ser nuestro reencuentro, estaba furioso del hecho de saber que ya era de noche y que probablemente Luce este dormida.

Refunfuñando el pelirosa se dirigio a su casa tratando de entender todo lo que habia ocurrido en el dia.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Al dia siguiente se levanto tarde. No tenia ganas de hacer nada, habia estado pensando toda la noche el porque rea que sus amigos del gremio le habian regañado tanto el dia de ayer. Solo llego a una conclusion... probablemente Lucy siente algo por él. Pero algo andaba mal en esa conclusion, si era verdad ella probablemente ahora no quisiera verlo ni en pintura y ya todo estaria perdido pues se dio cuenta que ese beso habia sido muy mal visto por mucho en el gremio por lo que, si era verdad, ella lo veria peor.

-Rayos-maldije al levantarme- lo unico que hago es destruirme a mi mismo pensando- dije ya cambiandome- se supone que debo pensar para saber que hacer pero en vez de eso solo me dan ganas de tirarme a dormir todo el dia- refunfuñe- por eso odio pensar antes de hacer algo.

Sali en direccion del departamento de Luce, tenia que hablar con ella y saber si todo lo que habia pensado anoche era cierto o solo fue un malgasto de mi paciencia y sueño. Pero al llegar la ventana estaba nuevamente cerrada con seguro pero la cama se veia mojada y desarreglada... lo mas probable era que la lluvia la agarro y tuvo que irse corriendo a casa.

Bajo de alli y se dirigio al gremio donde supuso ella estaria. Pero al momento de entrar todas las miradas se posaron en él e inmediatamente sintio culpa.

-Natsu-grito contenta la peliblanca menor mientras se abalanzaba a abrazarme- ¿como has amanecido?

-Sueltame- exigi algo molesto- y estoy bien, pero dime ¿has visto a Lucy?

-No la reconoceria, tontin-dijo dandome un leve golpecito en la cabeza- ¿hacemos una mision?

-Ahora no, tengo que buscarla-dije mirando por todo el gremio.

-Entonces te acompaño y luego vamos a la mision- dijo sonriendo... pero era diferente.

-Puedes acompañarme pero no podre ir contigo a una mision- dije algo serio y ella puso cara de no entender- mi equipo es Lucy y Happy y algunas veces el hielito con Erza y Wendy- le conte caminando hacia el lado trasero de la barra.

-¿Wendy? ¿Tu y Gray en un mismo equipo?-dijo sorprendida.

-Si Wendy, ella es una Ds que se unio hace poco al gremio y si, con calzoncillos-man, fue algo que surgio y ya -le conte yendo de vuelta a la parte principal.

-¿Una Ds?-pregunto enojada- ¿cuantas chicas mas?- dijo ironica mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Tiene 13-le dije cansado- bueno tenemos que iniciar buscandola en las bibliotecas-dije caminando en direccion al centro de la cuidad.

-¿Biblioteca? ¿Le gusta leer?-pregunto algo curiosa.

-Si, es mas ella escribe novelas- dije riendo un poco y ella me miro algo confundida- es que Gray y yo solemos entrar sin su permiso a su departamento y leer su novela, aunque no lo creas son muy buenas-dije recordando como la ultima pagina que leimos fue en la que el personaje principal salvaba a la chica que caia de una torre grande.

-Vaya, para que ustedes dos lean debe de ser muy buena-dijo sacando una leve sonrisa- ¿que mas me puedes decir de ella?- pregunto curiosa pero no parecia de mala gana.

-Pues es rubia, de ojos chocolate y de estatura normal-la mire- un poco mas alta que tu- retome camino pasando por las tiendas tratando de reconocer su aroma- es un poco rara pero es solo porque ella misma se dice debil siendo que siempre que hay un problema es la primera en encararlo y buscar una solucion.

-Ahh-dijo interesada.

-Si, ademas de que cocina rico, varias veces me ha preparado de desayunar panqueques-dije sonriendo al recordar eso.

-¿El desayuno?-pregunto con una gotita estilo anime.

-Es que aveces me quedo a dormir en su departamento- sonrei mientras pasaba mis brazos por mi nuca- y usualmente ella termina durmiendo en el sofa.

-Pobrecita-dijo con la mirada algo compungida.

-Es que se tarda milenios en bañarse y yo usualmente me quedo dormido en su cama- respondi despreocupado

-Natsu... las mujeres nos tardamos porque queremos lucir bien- dijo "posando" como si una camara le tomase fotos- ademas no creo que sea bueno que andes invadiendo la privacidad de otros- dijo con un tic en la cien.

-Mmm siempre nos grita y nos bota- dije riendo un poco- pero aun asi es muy buena y comprensiva, nos entiende y apoya.

-Veo que la quieres mucho- dijo agachando la mirada- y ella tambien...

-¿Como sabes eso?- pregunte algo interesado mientras caminaba en direccion a su departamento.

-Pues cuando paso lo del...-se quedo calla- mi bienvenida- trato de que sonara normal- Mira-nee me conto algunas cosas que sucedieron cuando yo no estaba.

-Me imagino que si- dije mirando la ventana y viendo que estaba cerrada- creo que mejor vamos a buscarla en otro lado.

-Bueno- dijo siguiendome- la cosa es que me conto que Lucy tiene la costumbre de sentarse a la barra y contar todas las bromas que le haces- dijo riendo- pero que siempre termina suspirando y sonriendo diciendo que eras su mejor amigo y que por eso seria "la ultima vez" que te lo dejaba pasar.

-Creo que fueron muchas ¿no?-dije rascandome la cabeza nervioso.

-Por eso pienso y piensan todos que te quiere mucho- dijo agachando la cabeza- antes nosotros eramos asi.

-Lisanna-dije firme- ya te dije... para mi siempre fuiste como una hermana...

-Y con ella es otra cosa ¿verdad?- dijo alzando la vista un poco y con su tono de voz lastimado- pero bueno sigamos buscando.

El pelirosa no respondio nada porque era cierto, Lucy era diferente y eso era simple. Caminaron y la buscaron por todas partes hasta que luego de muchas quejas de la peliblanca se detuvieron en un parque.

-Moo Natsu, tengo hambre- se quejo zapateando el suelo como niña- no quiero seguir, ya es muy tarde.

-Pero Lisanna..-trate de que entendiera pero ella solo se fue y se sento en unas gradas que estaban cerca y volteo la cara soltando un bufido- de acuerdo vamos, conosco un lugar donde podemos comer, no es muy lujoso pero sirven bien- dije dandole una seña de que me siguiera.

Caminaron un rato hasta que llegaron a el dichoso restaurante, luego de muchas otras quejas por parte de la ojiazul que decia que ella queria ir a otro lado, uno mas lujoso y que estaba al otro lado de donde se encontraban.

-Natsu... yo no quiero comer aqui- dijo en la mesa Lisanna siguiendo con su caprichosa pelea.

-Era el lugar más cerca, ademas ya he venido antes- dije cansado de tanta pelea con ella, ya habia recordado lo muy caprichosa y aniñada que era.

-Pero ya es muy tarde-se quejo- estoy cansada y no quiero comer aqui- dijo una vez mas asotando el piso un un golpe de su pie.

-Pero Lis...- estaba cansado no queria seguir oyendo su voz tan aguda.

En ese momento vi una cabellera rubia levantarse rapidamente de una de las mesas, mis ojos se abrieron de par. Como fui idiota de concentrarme en la discucion con Lisanna y no darme cuenta de que el aroma de Lucy estaba dentro del restaurante.

-¿Lucy?-dije queriendo asegurarme de que era ella, y estaba en lo cierto pues volteo de lado a verme- !Lucy! ¿donde estabas? te he estado buscando...

-Adiós-dijo secamente saliendo del lugar. Corri para darle el alcance y luego la sujete para que pudiera verme pero me di con la sorpresa de que estaba llorando... ella... ella estaba con Gray... ese maldito.

-¿Que te sucede Luce?-dije mirandola detenidamente tratando de analizarla- ¿estas bien?- sentia mi sangre hervir si ese maldito le habia hecho algo...

-Y-Yo...-note como temblaba y su voz estaba quebrada, queria saberlo... saber porque se encontraba asi.

-Lucy..-dijo Gray acercandose a ella, al instante senti sus intenciones- ven vamos conosco otro sitio- y no me habia equivocado, se la queria llevar.

-Hey, hielito, estoy hablando con ella-dije tratando de que con una sola mirada entendiese que se largara.

-Ella esta cansada-dijo mirandola como si le pidiese algo, la vi a ella y se la veia agitada, cansada, mal...

-Pero...-trate de detenerlo.. detenerla... detenerlos...

-Esta bien-dijo evitando que hablase- mañana hablamos-dijo mirandome a los ojos... solo fueron milesimas pero senti que con esa mirada me transmitiese que la culpa fue mia... la vi marcharse siendo jalada por Gray... lejos de mi...

Me quede parado... perdido en mi mismo... vi a Lisanna hablarme o ¿gritarme? no lo se la ignore y me fui de aquel sitio.

Como un alma perdida Natsu camino por las calles nocturnas de Magnolia, no se fue a su casa se fue vagando sin rumbo pensando en todo.

/*/*/*/*/

Al dia siguiente nuestro pelirosa abrio los ojos y se encontro con la sorpresa de que se habia quedado dormido enfrente del lago donde solia ir con su fiel amigo Happy y con su amada rubia... amada... se repitio la escena en su cabeza... y revivio ese momento en el que Lisanna lo beso... no fue necesario ver la cara de Lucy pero si sintio, de nuevo, el olor salado de sus lagrimas... entonces lo comprendio. Ella lo amaba como él a ella... entonces fue él el idiota que no dijo nada y que sin siquiera intentarlo la malogro toda.

Salio corriendo en direccion al gremio para ver a la rubia que tanto anhelaba ver. Corrio lo mas rapido que pudo, ni le importaba que estuviera cansado, que tuviera hambre, que estuviera todo sucio por haber estado sentado en la tierra.

Ya tenia cerca el gremio, solo me detuve para arreglarme un poco la ropa para que mi Lucy no me viera todo maltrecho y luego me regañase por andar como loco... tenia la plena seguridad de que hoy le confesaria todo este amor que le tengo desde hace ya 1 año... un año en el que ella se unio al gremio y se quedo atada a mi corazon. Asote las puertas y la vi... alli estaba ella en la barra...

-Luce-dije fuerte desde la puerta, mirandola fijamente, ella tambien clavo su mirada en mi, me acerque a ella a paso decidido- ¿porque estabas llorando?- ignore a todo lo que me rodeaba, me concentre en solo ella y en su respuesta.

-Yo...-una vez más se quedo callada, como si luchara consigo misma... entonces vi como sus ojos se humedecian, todo estaba marchando mal.

-Lucy, ven toma tu té- dijo Gray mientras la llevaba a la barra, haciendo que ella me ignore por un momento. En el momento en que su vista se aparto de la mia senti mi cuerpo estar vacio y mi sangre hirvio de la colera.

-Maldito hielito ¿que no ves que estoy hablando con ella? no nos interrumpas-dije enojado, furioso, cansado con ganas de golpearlo.

-Puedo interrumpir lo que me de la gana, total ayer tu interrumpiste nuestra cita-dijo serio... en ese momento senti algo dentro mio quebrarse y desaparecer... abri los ojos como platos, lo vi a él y la vi a ella... estaba oculta detras de él como buscando proteccion de... mí...

-¿C-Cita?-pregunte soprendido y tratando de que me negara lo que afirmo, que me dijera que todo habia sido una broma, que nada era cierto, que nos rieramos de todo.

-Ah, cierto, no te dijimos, estamos saliendo-dijo despreocupado, cruzandose de brazos y mirandome altaneramente...

Agache la mirada y cerre mis puños, queria destruir todo lo que me rodeaba queria golpearme y darme con la sorpresa de que todo habia sido un sueño... un pesimo sueño... en ese momento senti que alguien se me acercaba pero yo solo atine a empujarlo, no queria que nadie se me acercase.

-Natsu...-dijo Lisannna- ¿que tienes?- pregunto una vez más tratando de acercarse a mí.

Alce la mirada y la vi, trato de decirme algo pero se quedo callada y bajo la mirada... ocultandose de mi... sus lagrimas ya querian salir...

Todo el gremio estaba atento a la conversacion y en cuanto el peliazabache solto eso hizo que muchos en el gremio se quedaran mudos.

-Vamonos-dijo Gray jalandola fuera del gremio.

Yo segui en el mismo sitio en el que estaba una vez mas me senti perdido, me senti solo... ignore a todos a mi alrededor y sali corriendo una vez mas sin rumbo.

Me sente en una piedra, en lo mas alto de una colina... llore todo lo que queria llorar, grite todo lo que podia gritar, rompi todo lo que pense me estorbaba... queria destrosarme a mi mismo por ser idiota, por ser un tonto y malograr algo que yo habia logrado hacer despues de tanto tiempo... sabia que aquello era mentira, ella no salia con él y lo se porque ella no es asi... sin embargo no dudaba de que ella estuviera ya mas confundida que antes, si realmente me quizo ahora ella ya no lo sentiria igual. De nada servia que lo intentase porque Gray habia logrado hacerla sentir bien, comoda, la reconforto cuando yo me comporte como idiota... y ya no queria seguir lastimandola...

Sonrei al aire... alguna vez tuve la oportunidad de que fuera yo quien la reconfortase de cualquier mal, antes tuve la oportunidad de que ahora mismo me estuviese abrazando y diciendo esas palabras que tanto soñaba que me dijera pero que realmente siempre las dijo solo que de otra manera... yo era él unico tonto que nunca vio lo que debia ver y perdio lo que nunca dio perder.

Solo podia sentirme..._**perdido...**_

* * *

Y bueno espero les haya gustado este cap, no queria dejar que solo vean como la pasaba Lucy porque en este fic me enfoque en GrayLu aunque sinceramente se que esta pareja nunca existira por eso deje bien en claro que ella siempre querria a Natsu, y él como el buen idiota que es pensara cosas que no son. Aun asi espero no me abucheen y aunque se que no es muy bien recibido por muchos queria subirlo para sacarlo de mi mente :D ¿reviews?


End file.
